User blog:Jaisy Bohn/Just Laugh
Zim sighed as he leaned back against a pillow on the purple bed. It was the first time he had ever been in his bedroom since he created it with his house. Zim wasn't even sure why he made it; irkens didn't sleep. However, to keep up the appearances of his house, he required a bedroom. His magenta eyes rolled up to stare blankly at the ceiling. How long had he been on this filthy planet? He had lost count... Every day that went by made it harder for him to control his sanity. "GraaaaAAAAHH!!" He finally sat up. "This has been taking WAY too long! I AM ZIIIIIM!! I should have conquered this ball of FILTH by now...." His antenna drooped. "My leaders are probably so disappointed in me..." "Master?" came a meek metallic voice from the door. "You okay?" "I'm fine, GIR!" Zim snapped. "...'Least I was 'til you showed up," he muttered. "Go watch your evil monkey show or something..." "I's Angry Monkey. The shows' over." He plopped himself on the bed. "Moose and I've come ta' stay with you!" he added with a happy chirp. "Squee!" came Minimoose's happy squeak as he floated over to the bed where his master was. "BOTH of you leave!" Zim snapped. "And leave your master to be alone with his thoughts!" "Aw, don't be sad master," GIR cooed. "I still think you pretttttttttyyyyyyyy like a MONKEY!!" Zim quirked an eyebrow up, perplexed. ".....I'm not even going to say anything. Just leave me alone!" Frowning a little, the tiny SIR crawled up to his master, and looked at Zim. Zim muttered something angrily, rolling over on his side and clutching a pillow. GIR tilted his head a little, glancing up at Minimoose, wondering what else to do. "Aw, don't be grumpy, Master." He remembered something he had seen on TV: a good way to cheer someone up. The SIR reached over Zim, worming his little robo fingers over the irken's sensitive stomach. Zim tensed. It seemed even he, the almighty Zim didn't have much of a threshold when it came to the weakness of being ticklish. "G-GIR, what are you doing?!" His voice was strained, as if trying to hold back his laughter. "St-stop it!" His SIR however just giggled innocently. "Hehe! Tickle, tickle!" he taunted, keeping up the playful assault. Zim yelped, attempting to squirm away from the weird torture that made his skin crawl. "St-stooooooop!!!! Get off of – HAHA-!" A laugh finally burst out, as Zim attempted to suppress all the other laughs. "GIIIIIIIR!!!" "Hehehehe!" came the robot's little giggle as he continued to tickle his master over his belly and sides. "Join me, mooooooooose!" Minimoose grinned evilly. This could be a way at getting back at Zim for always yelling at them. He dove down, tickling with his nubby antlers. Zim's eyes went as wide as saucers. As if dealing with GIR's tickly claws weren't bad enough! "AHAHAHAHA!!! GIR!!! MINIMOOSE!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!" The SIR unit however just cackled maniacally, keeping up the tickling, moving back to his stomach, and going for his underarms whenever the irken grabbed something for leverage. "HAHAHAHA!!" His maniacal laughter didn't really change much while he was being tickled. "CUT IT OUT!! BOTH OF YOU, LET GO OF ZIIIIIIIIM!!" He yelled, laughing to the point he was struggling to breathe. They didn't let up. "Fine, suffer my WRATH!" Zim growled playfully, hurling a large pillow at GIR's head. The SIR unit yelped and toppled back on the bed with the pillow pressed to his head. "You have GOT to start listening to me," Zim smirked, rapidly moving his irken fingers over GIR's belly he way the robot had done to him. GIR shrieked with laughter, kicking his legs desperately to try and free himself from his master's death grip. "EEEEEEEEEHEHEHE!!!!! Zim, however just laughed. "No way you're getting away, you horrible robot!" But this was clearly a playful statement. "MOOOOOOOOOOSE, GET 'IM!" GIR screamed, still not able to squirm out from under the pillow. "HEHEHE!!" Zim laughed as Minimoose nudged his nubs under both of Zim's arms, making the irken release the pillow and giving GIR the chance to pounce on him. "ACK! GIR, get OFF of me!" Zim shouted, but he was still laughing. The SIR unit giggled, pinning his master to the bed so he couldn't fight back as he sat himself on Zim's chest with an adorable sly grin on his face. "Oh, now what are you going to do?" Zim asked, a smirk on his face; it replaced his usual irritated frown and narrowed eyed look. "This!" The robot slowly dragged a robotic finger over Zim's belly, making him JOLT and kick. "GIR DON'T!" Zim laughed. "NYEEEEEHHH!" GIR taunted, going faster, causing Zim to further howl with laughter. The irken scrunched up into a tiny ball, laughing hysterically and trying to protect his tickle spots from his sidekicks. "Seriously you two, I hate being-" He was abruptly cut off with his laugher. "C'mon!! I can't br-breathe!!!" The room was filled with the warm sound of laughter for the next five minutes, then all three of them collapsed on the bed, having tickled each other to exhaustion. Zim, however was still giggling and having a hard time catching his breath. It had been a while since he had been tickled; at least so hard and long. But he had to admit, it felt really good to just lay back and laugh; it was so cleansing. "Feelin' better?" GIR giggled, looking sideways over to Zim. The irken gave a cough. It had all been so healing. Was that what he was deprived of for so long? He always did hear on earth that laughter was the best medicine. It seemed to be true to its word. "Yes.." Ah, the cleansing power of laughter. (LOL...aww... So GIR just wanted to show his master that it's okay to laugh once in a while and have fun. I tried to keep Zim in character as much as possible...but I think I miserably failed...*sweat drop*) Category:Blog posts